


Drown, but you reached out your hand.

by Dragged



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Confessions, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kisses, M/M, Onghwang, OnghwangWeek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 20:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragged/pseuds/Dragged
Summary: “I said you can trust me. Just don’t move, okay? Ong.” Minhyun whispers into his ear.





	Drown, but you reached out your hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Would there be laughter without you, just thinking about it brings me tears.  
> I always felt warmth in your arms, the only place I can rest at the end of the day.  
> Although our futures are unknown, this moment with you by my side I yearn for it to be forever.  
> Your presence is enough in my life.  
> Just as that day you have come to me, every day every moment together.  
> \- Paul Kim, every day every moment

**I am drowning, stretching out for your reaching hand.**

Scrolling the photos in his phone gallery, looking at the smile on the person in the photo. He remembered clearly where, when and why it was taken. Somehow his heart wrenches as he recalls all those memories, making him suffocate and he feels tears running down his cheeks. Here he is again in his sentimental phase. Seongwu hates this. He hates sometimes he himself being so dramatic but he just can’t help thinking about everything, everything in the future.

Where will he be after the all this ends?  
Will he still shine so brightly without his members?

Or......what really wanders of his mind,  
will he ever get to see Minhyun again?

Seongwu never confessed to Minhyun.

They are always best friend, the only same-aged friend he has in the group. He‘s too afraid, afraid of the fact that he might lose Minhyun once he speaks out his feelings towards him.Rather than that, Seongwu considered it is the best to remain current circumstances.  
When they can still bicker about tiny little shits, put their arms around each other or share some intense eye contacts without feeling awkward. Seongwu cherishes those moments. Even if Minhyun won’t know his feelings, he’s fine.

He is totally fine. He guess.

“Ahh Ong Seongwu! Just stop fucking crying!” he said to himself. Sitting in his bed, he almost used up the whole package of tissues wiping his falling tears.

 _Ding!_ The doorbell rang.

 _Who the hell comes at this moment?!_  
_It’s literally 2 am in the morning._

“Wait! Wa- wait! A- a moment!”, he can’t open the door like this. Seongwu quickly takes a glance in the mirror. Great, he’s totally in a mess.

_How am I supposed to face whoever stands at the door now. Guess today is really not my day._

His eyes are swollen, nose red. Looks just like a poor guy whose heart is torn apart after breaking up with his beloved one.

 _Ding! Ding! Ding!_  
Apparently the person on the door is losing his patience and starts to spam the doorbell.

“Yah! Ong Seongwu! I swear if you don’t open the door now, I’m going to tear down your door!”

It‘s Minhyun.

Of course he recognizes the voice from every member. Especially the sweet, honey voice from Minhyun, which he never gets tired of listening to it.

_Oh god! Why it has to be him!  
Fine. I’m Ong Seongwu. A great actor, also a great liar. I can definitely make up some excuses and act through the whole thing._

Reluctantly, Seongwu opens the door. Minhyun walks direkt in the room without taking a look at him with two plastic bags of food in his hand.

“Thank god you finally opened the door. I’ve been waiting like... 15 minutes?”

“Here, I bought some Jokbal. I heard you just finished a schedule and thought you might not have eaten anything yet? Thought it would be great to have some midnight —”

Minhyun froze wenn he met Seongwu‘s eyes. Not to mention he already noticed the swollen eyes and those remained tear marks left on his cheeks.

Shocked by the scene.

“I- I am sorry. I didn’t mean to yell at the door. I was just a little-” Minhyun tried to explain.

_Why do you have to apologize? It’s definitely not your fault. Idiot. You are always too sweet. Always._

“No, no! The tears just come out automatically because of- uh, uh some kind of- allergy?” Seongwu doesn’t let Minhyun finish his sentence, but regrets as soon as knowing what he just said.

_Allergy? What was that, Ong Seongwu? What a stupid reason. Great! Now everything is fucked up._

“Allergy? Never heard you have an allergy.” Minhyun starts to stare at him suspiciously.  
“Tell me the reason why you cried, Seongwu.”

Seongwu finds his face now burning and flusters.  
Like a child scolded, he starts to play with his fingers and tries to think up any possible excuses in order to brush Minhyun off.

“I-, I- just tripped over myself and fell down. You- you know, right? I’m always clumsy.” Seongwu stuttered, looking down on the ground, purposely avoiding eye contacts with Minhyun.

Minhyun let out a sigh and closed the distance between them. It’s too close, dangerously close that Seongwu can feel their warm breath exchanges.

Minhyun lifts up Seongwu’s face, forcing him to look directly in his eyes.

“Ong. You know you don’t have to force yourself to be strong all the time. You know you can trust me.” Minhyun speaks with his heart, speaks into Seongwu’s soul.

_Why do you always have to be so sweet? Why?_

Maybe it is Minhyun’s words that make Seongwu tear up again. Warm tears rolling down his cheeks but he quickly wiped them away.

“It’s nothing.” Seongwu replied.

“There’s definitely something. Why are you always so harsh on yourself, Ong!” Minhyun raised his voice.

“I told you there’s nothing! Just leave me alone!” Ong almost yelled into Minhyun’s face and it took him a while to realize what he just did.

“I- I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean—”  
Seongwu whimpers and at this point he can’t stop crying. He bursts into tears. It doesn’t matter anymore if Minhyun stands right in front of him or even finds out his hidden affection. He just can’t anymore. All the burdens on him and all the feelings he has towards Minhyun.

_Why am I always hurting the one I love?_

It was at this moment Seongwu felt himself being pulled into a deep hug. A hug that washes all the worries away. A hug that he has longed for a long time ago. A hug that is out of his expectation.

Seongwu felt Minhyun’s arms tighten around him. Tighter and tighter as if he wants to seize this moment forever.

“I said you can trust me. Just don’t move, okay? Ong.” Minhyun whispers into his ear.

Seongwu buries himself into Minhyun and feels the warmth from Minhyun spreading onto himself.

As if time stays still, the moment turns into eternity and neither of them part away from each other.

“What if everything turns different if I tell you the truth?” Seongwu breaks the silence and looks into Minhyun with weary eyes.

Minhyun gently brushed over the moles on Seongwu’s cheeks. They’re always as beautiful as the constellation in the night, Minhyun thought to himself.

“How many times do I have to tell you. I said you can trust me. I guess you’re really that dumb, Ong.”  
Minhyun lightly chuckles and ruffles Seongwu’s hair. It breaks his heart to see Seongwu crying like this and he just wants to hug him so bad and dispel whatever it is that troubles Seongwu.

“Me? Dumb? You’re the dumb one! Why don’t you never realize my feelings for you! Why are you always so sweet! Not only to me but to everyone, just how am I supposed to know. And- and- why do you always— just— ” Seongwu pouts and whines just like a little kid, almost out of breath while choking at the same time.

Minhyun’s eyes widen from hearing what Seongwu just said but quickly curve into the shape of new moon as he chuckles at Seongwu, who now blushes after confessing.

“You really need to stop being so cute when you whine. You know?”  
Minhyun mouths the words into the latter as he places his lips on Seongwu’s. The kiss was out of a sudden and out of patience. A little too fierce as Minhyun harshly bit the bottom lip of Seongwu making the latter let out a deep groan.

Minhyun pushed deeper with his tongue sweeping past every inch inside the younger’s. It is way too strong that Seongwu has to step back a bit and support himself by holding onto Minhyun. He grabbed the latter’s waist, fingers soaking into the silk as if he can touch the skin right below it. His head is spinning right now and it is a miracle that he doesn’t faint.

The lack of breath urges them to eventually part away from each other. Both catching breath with rose cheeks whereas the muddling atmosphere lingers and hypnotizes Minhyun to lean in for one more kiss.

This time he takes it slowly attempting to savor every piece from Seongwu. Their tongues brush against each other’s, the body warmth exchanges as their skin pressed onto each other. With his hand gripping Seongwu’s nape, Minhyun tilts his head and pushes deeper. Gentle and mild, the kiss lasts long until Minhyun unwillingly back up. The feeling is too overwhelming and he feels drunk.

“Do you understand now why I said you can trust me, Ong” Minhyun mutters and caresses Seongwu’s cheeks. His gaze is so tender that makes Seongwu weak. He lets himself fall into Minhyun, arms around the latter’s waist with his head buried into the crook of neck as if a vulnerable kitten desperately longing for comfort.

“Why don’t you just tell me? I’ve been drowning in feelings and sometimes I feel like I’m sinking deeper and deeper.” Seongwu softly murmurs into Minhyun’s ears, only to find out the latter’s ears turn red in a blink of moment. Somehow he finds it cute.

“Sorry, Ong. Sorry to have kept you waiting.”  
Sorry, it’s the only thing Minhyun thought he could say right now. He, is the reason why Seongwu breaks into tears.

Minhyun doesn’t know how long they’ve been hugging, how long they’ve stayed in the same position.

“So... do you still want to have the Jokbal? I’m hungry.” Minhyun asks hesitantly.

“No. Stay still.”

“B- but I bought it for you! The Jokbal is gonna be...”

“Don’t move. You have to make up for this, for keeping me hanging on for so long.” Seongwu pouts, tightens his grip and won’t let go of Minhyun.

One last time, Minhyun pecks on Seongwu’s cherry pouty lips.

“Hey! You sly fox, I said “Don’t move”, not kissing me.” Seongwu turned his head away but Minhyun caught the glimpse of the younger’s shy smile.

Minhyun giggles and brings Seongwu in a deeper hug. He will never win against a clingy and whiny Seongwu, so he just let him for seconds, for hours, for the night.

**I was drowning, but you seized my reaching hand.**

**Author's Note:**

> So... honestly speaking, I never wrote a fic before. Never ever. But the storyline just suddenly dawned on me and I had the urge to sketch it out. So.. my very first fic and probably the last one will dedicate to Onghwang.
> 
> English is not my mother language and I am sorry if there are too many usage errors or grammar mistakes. Any Kudos and Comments will be appreciated! <3


End file.
